


154 Years

by kotoritoshio13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoritoshio13/pseuds/kotoritoshio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia reminiscing how he met Japan and how his affection to Japan has grown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	154 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Prussia and Japan's 154 years relationship anniversary on January the 24th. I've already posted this on Tumblr but I leave it here too. Again, my English is pretty bad, I'm so sorry!

I still remember the day I met him for the first time. 

He was really small. That’s what I thought at first. Small, and he didn’t look like a guy. If I say that to him, he’d be really angry and maybe he won’t give me those Japanese nice sweets but that’s the truth. He was so thin and short. And emotionless. That’s the first impression of him.   
But then, as the days go by, I started to notice that he’s not only small. When I’ve seen into his black eyes, I noticed he was a warrior. That era was really hard for Eastern countries. He’s seen a lot of countries around him being colonized by the West. That’s why he came to me and asked to be strong like the West. Yes, he wanted to be like Western countries, which seemed impossible to me at first. He’s been isolated from the world for 200 years. How can he be like us?   
But he was really a hard worker. He tried really hard to be like me. Yes, he choose me as a model of his modern country. How awesome was that? So I did everything for him. He was a good student. He tried to learn everything from me and sometimes he worked too much and forgot to sleep. So I had to tell him to take some rest. I even took him to walk around in my city, Berlin. He started to express his emotions to me little by little. My brother— who was still a little child— and he and me often played together and I remember those days were one of my happiest time of my life. My brother found of that black haired Asian, because he could make a lot of pretty Origamis from some plain paper. And I liked stroking his hair. He always tried to escape from me when I stroke him, but I didn’t make that happen.You know, I was so much bigger and stronger than him and I really liked to see him blush when I stroke his hair. That’s when I noticed I had a feeling for him. That was weird, since I knew my new boss didn’t like yellow skinned people. For me, his skin was like beautiful silk. I’ve always wanted to touch it and did my best not to do that. I knew he saw me only as his teacher. I didn’t want to break that relationship so I hided my feeling, even if it was hard.

Then we became enemies. Time of the first biggest War. He was ally of that eyebrow guy and I’ve seen those two being together. To be honest, I was jealous as hell. I know it sounded lame like a teen age drama, but I couldn’t help it. My brother, who was already bigger than me, noticed me being like that and often told me I was stupid. I know, West. I know. I know I should’ve told him everything when I was doing his teacher. But it was too late. 

We were on the same side at the time of the second biggest war in the world. There’s nothing I could talk about. Because nothing happened between us. I was still hiding my feelings and he didn’t notice anything. I kept stroking his hair and he started to get angry at me when I did that. He often said “I’m the older one here! Why do you keep treating me like a kid?”. All I could answer is “haha because you’re small and short!! Kesesesese!”   
Of course that’s not the only reason. I didn’t know how to interact with him other than that. I knew he was old and that’s one of the things I liked about him. He looked like a young man but if you look into his eyes, there’s 2700 years history in it. 

And then after the war, I went East and he went West. Those years were tough for me. I wasn’t even allowed to meet my own brother, let alone other West countries. But I’ve heard my brother’s friend in the way east tried really hard again to be a strong country. That was nice thing to hear. I wondered if I could meet him again. The Wall was high as ever and everything was cold. I missed my brother. I missed my friends. I missed….

“Prussia-kun?”  
I opened my eyes. There was Japan face just in front of me. “Japan!?”  
“Why are you so surprised? Dinner is ready”  
Damn I was dreaming. The Wall had broken down 25 years ago. I am now living in West’s house. We were together now. And and…  
I held Japan tight in my arms. He’s here. He’s here in my arms.   
“What are you doing, Prussia-kun, “ Japan tries to escape from me but I didn’t let to. “I said dinner is ready, today I cooked some Potatoes because that’s what you li…”  
“154 years” I said. “Happy 154th Anniversary”  
Japan widen his eyes. “OH. That was today”  
“Yeah. January the 24th”  
“Happy 154th Anniversary”   
and then we were staring at each other for some moments.  
“Okay done. Now you let me go and have somet…”  
He couldn’t continue whatever he was saying. Because, well, I kissed him. And I knew he couldn’t resist my kiss.


End file.
